Trim chutes or grooming chutes, as they are often referred to, have in the past been cumbersome devices either permanently welded or bolted together to permit disassembly and transportation. However, these devices are usually made of steel and are heavy, and, even when made of a light metal such as aluminum, the construction makes it difficult for young people to assemble, even when several are available. With increased emphasis on the young people doing all that they can at the various livestock shows and with the fact that many times the youngster must get the animal ready with limited assistance from adults, it is becoming increasingly apparent that a light weight portable chute would be desirable.
The present invention provides a collapsible apparatus which can be handled by two young adults and assembled by one.